$\dfrac{1}{4} \div \dfrac{8}{3} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{8}{3}$ is $\dfrac{3}{8}$. Therefore: $ \dfrac{1}{4} \div \dfrac{8}{3} = \dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{8} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{1 \times 3}{4 \times 8} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{3}{32} $